Being a Big Sister
by IncepteDragonas
Summary: A look on what Piper and Phoebe think about being big sisters.
1. Default Chapter

****

Piper

I don't know Paige. I don't know who her first kiss was, I don't know why she was rebellious, I never saw her graduate, never went to her first birthday. It hurts to know I can never really know my baby sister. I've noticed how sad her eyes are when she thinks no one is looking. I love her and protect her like a big sister should, but sometimes when I see her sad eyes, I know she has seen horrible things that she can't tell us, that I can't protect her from.

It's times like these; when she locks herself in her room and paints, that I wish I could do what Prue did. That I could give her a hug and talk to her and make it all better, but I can't do that because I don't know why she locks herself in her room or why she seems so edgy.

But I do know when she comes out I can give her a hug and ask if she wants to head down to P3 for a little fun with Phoebe and me. I know that I can make her smile even if it's only a little one.

****

Phoebe

I know what Piper's feeling right now, I feel exactly the same way. Paige is a lot like Prue. Not just physically. I think that's what made it so hard for Piper to accept her. It hurt to see Paige act so much like Prue and not even know it. She didn't know that sometimes she did something exactly like Prue because she wasn't Prue she's Paige. Believe me I wouldn't have it any other way for our quirky little sister.

Except now. Paige has never had anyone except Glenn. She doesn't know that we as sisters have a responsibility to have no secrets but it seems Paige has a lot of those.

Eventually we'll be able to understand her, until then we can only wait for her to be ready, and I can do that. I'm not the youngest anymore I have a little sister that I'm helping, I just do the things I saw Piper and Prue do with me. I had great role models, I think I'll make it as an older sister.


	2. An old friend

Paige ran. Her heart thumping erratically. She stopped suddenly and looked around. Things were getting scary, her best friend was out here somewhere. She had to find her. It was all around mass chaos, screaming and people running. 

She and Haley had gone out to celebrate their first month sober. Nothing much, just a party being held by a mutual friend. Then Hell had come to Earth, guns could be heard going off in every direction of the warehouse. None of it mattered though, Haley was all that mattered.

**FLASHBACK**

Paige walked sullenly through the house. She was only doing this because she didn't want to go back to juvy. She had been kept for an extra month for beating the crap out of another kid that had taken her dad's belt. But she didn't apologize, he had deserved it. These foster parents were like the rest, all fake smiles and false promises. She had moved passed shock and denial, while moving into anger. 

"So what are you in for?" Paige looked up into pale blue eyes. 

"What?" She asked in confusion.

The girl studied her carefully. "If you haven't noticed this house is for the difficult kids. Glen's parents were mugged and knifed, Tony's were addicts, Mine were just people that should have never been allowed to have children. What's your sob story?"

"Car crash, I was the only one that made it. Got ejected before I could be harmed. Lucky huh?" She said scornfully.

One of the boys-Glen looked up, "Anger stage, right?" Paige glared at him. "Take my advice, beating the life outta people only gets you sent to the Hill."

"The Hill?" She asked.

"The hell-hole you just came from."

"Oh." she said softly.

"Listen I been in the system for five years. I'm sixteen and if you listen to me you may just make it. I'm Haley."

Paige let out a small smile, "Paige."

**END FLASHBACK**

Paige knew something hit her arm but her mind didn't let her register it. She heard a weak voice call out her name. She ducked into a machinery blocked part of the warehouse. The sight that met her made her heart stop. Her best friend lay pressing her bloody hands to her stomach. Paige knelt down to her. She gasping, that wasn't good. 

"Y-you're hurt." said Haley in a gasping breath. 

"No, it's nothing. We have to worry about you. Hold on okay?"

"I can't, I'm sorry." she closed her eyes and died in her best friends arms. `

Paige Matthews bolted upright in bed shivering violently. The dreams were back, and that wasn't a good sign considering that she needed to save the world on a daily basis now. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to subdue her shivering. 

Haley Rinough had been her best friend. If it hadn't been for her and Glenn she would most likely be dead by now. She had never told her sisters, she couldn't. Haley had been her sister in every respect but blood. Besides the less her sisters knew about her past the better.

Sleep was no longer an option. Looking at her clock she would've gotten up in thirty minutes anyway. Today she would spend an entire day with Richard, that thought lightened her mood incredibly. Sweet Richard, always making her feel amazing. 

Within fifteen minutes she was ready to go out. She suddenly got an ingenious idea. She scribbled a note to her sisters and taped it to the door.

__

Orbed to Richard's

Paige

She smiled and orbed into her boyfriends bed. Waking him with soft tantalizing kisses.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Piper Halliwell walked into the old club. It had been amazing until the owner had gotten too old to manage it.

There at the bar, among a mountain of boxes, sat a rather plump old man with a cheery smile.

"Ahh, Ms. Halliwell, how good it is to finally meet you." He held his hand out in greeting.

Accepting the offered hand, she grinned. "It's an honor to meet you." 

Waving his hand he said, "No, no I must congratulate you on your wonderful clubs success. It reminds me of this one in it's height. Now let me get you a drink so we can go over the scotch you wanted"

"I'll take a Coke please." The man gave another smile and went around the bar. Then a picture caught Pipers eye. It was of Paige and Glenn posing on the stage at what looked like ten years ago. What was this man doing with a picture of Paige?

"Those were some good kids. Still talk to me too. Then again Missy Paige was someone you would never forget."

"You know Paige?"

"Yes, I thought of her as my daughter. Glen as my son. " His eyes saddened slightly. "I did not know we had a mutual friend."

"Paige is my sister."

"I'm sorry but Paige was an only child."

"Sorry she's my biological sister we met her three years ago."

"That's good, after..., well Paige needed something to keep her from going back."

"Back? The alcohol?"

"The alcohol, the drugs, the wild parties. Girl could put anything down on a canvas. She needed something to keep her from falling from what we tried so hard to quit."

"Well tell Paige I said hi. Here's your scotch." He moved away so much slower than he had.

Piper soon felt the hairs on her neck stand up. Twirling around she found a ghost staring back at her. "A Charmed one" she said. "Please you have to help me. Summon me I can't move on until I say goodbye."

****

At the Manor

The newly formed ghost stood in the middle of the living room. 

Paige walked in Richard with his hands on her hips, smiling. Suddenly she stopped when she saw the ghost. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a smile all her own.

"Wow Paige you always did have good taste, but he's simply yummy."

Paige passed out at the voice she hadn't heard for years.


	3. The plot thickens

Paige slowly opened her eyes to see the concerned face of her boyfriend hovering over her. Thinking about it he really was cute- wait, okay focus Paige you passed out for a reason. At the thought, the reason let out a heartbreakingly familiar laugh. Paige bolted up surprising her sisters, boyfriend, and brother-in-law. 

She fixed the blonde, supposed to be dead person with a glare. "You know it figures you would pull something like this. I mean it totally fits your need to cause chaos wherever you go." 

The blonde just smirked, "That's why you love me." Instead of another smart-ass comment, Paige jumped off the couch and tackled the blonde in a hug. She started to cry into the woman's shoulder. "Oh, Paigey. Let it all out, I'm here, it's okay." She whispered. Haley slowly led them back to the couch, all the while gently stroking Paige's black hair. 

The other occupants of the room were thoroughly confused. Haley looked at them as if just remembering who they were. "Sorry guys but this could take awhile, from past experience Paige won't stop till she lets out the equivalent of the Atlantic." Leo led the two reluctant sisters and slowly understanding boyfriend into the kitchen. 

"Leo, we can't just leave her in there." Piper exclaimed. 

Before her husband could say anything, Richard cut in, "Yes we can. Paige knows her and trust me they have a lot to discuss." 

"But-" Phoebe objected.

"Paige needs this. Years of grief aren't great for the soul."

"Fine." Both Halliwells gave up resentfully. 

Next Chapter: the talk of betrayals and friendships long past. 


End file.
